Un Nuevo Comienzo
by NejixSaku4ever
Summary: Sakura necesitaba soledad y tranquilidad. Pero su antipático vecino Neji Hyuga no parecía dispuesto a respetar su paz. Neji sólo quería recuperar la salud. Pero su bella y testaruda vecina no parecía querer a salir de su vida...ni de sus pensamientos.
1. Conociéndonos

CAPÍTULO 1: CONOCIÉNDONOS

No sabía qué era lo que lo había hecho mirar por la ventana. Quizás, un movimiento repentino, algo blanco que vio con el rabillo del ojo… lo cierto era que había sido el presentimiento de que iba a suceder algo. Por alguna razón, la tensión se le acumuló en el estomago dificultándole la respiración. Neji se dijo que eran los efectos de la quemazón laborar, que le había dejado muy débil. Tras una vida entera trabajando a destajo, en la que lo primero había sido siempre trabajo, se había dado cuenta de que no podía seguir a aquel ritmo… a menos que quisiera morir joven, claro.

La última gripe que había tenido había estado a punto de acabar con él, así que no había tenido más remedio que seguir los consejos de su médico, que le había prescrito un mes de baja laboral, paseos por la playa, descanso y lectura.

Se estremeció y entornó sus ojos blancos ante lo que estaba viendo por la ventana.

Se trataba de una mujer con un sombrero y un vestido blanco que estaba de la casa vecina como si acabara de salir del las páginas de una revista de decoración. Tenía unas tijeras de podar en una mano, una cesta el la otra y una mirada de cansancio increíble, como si se estuviera arrepintiendo de la faena que tenía por delante. No era para menos pues aquella casa llevaba tres años vacía y necesitaba un buen arreglo. Se apartó de la ventana antes de que lo viera y fue a la cocina a prepararse un té con la idea de dar un largo paseo por la playa para estirar las piernas. Tal vez, eso lo ayudara a levantar el ánimo.

Sakura se quedó en blanco de repente en mitad de aquel pequeño jardín abonado y no supo ni siquiera cómo es que tenía una tijeras de podar en la mano. Se mordió el labio inferior y rezó para que volviera la normalidad, para volver a ser la misma que había sido antes de la muerte de Sasuke. Sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón y que le faltaba el aliento, como si el oxígeno hubiera desaparecido del aire que la rodeaba.

En lugar de preciosas dalias amarillas, veía la cara de su marido justo antes de irse aquella calurosa mañana de agosto.

Sakura tenía la esperanza de construir una vida para sí misma. Ésa era su esperanza, pero, por lo visto, no lo estaba consiguiendo.

Neji pasó delante de la casa de su vecina y vio el sombrero blanco volando por encima de la valla de madera. Dio un salto para agarrarlo y se enganchó su camisa en uno de los picos de la valla. Maldijo y, cuando levantó los ojos, se encontró con la delgada figura que avanzaba hacia él.

Era hermosa pero no impresionante.

Cuando la vio más de cerca, con las mejillas sonrosadas por el trabajo y la mirada tímida en sus ojos color jade, se dijo que era casi guapa. Aun así no quería tener contacto con ella.

-Gracias. Ha sido una suerte que pasara usted en este preciso momento- le dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

-No hace tiempo para llevar sombrero- contestó Neji entregándoselo.

La sonrisa se tornó entonces en mirada cautelosa. Bien. Había entendido el mensaje. Impaciente por continuar con su paseo, Neji siguió andando hasta que su voz aterciopelada lo interrumpió de nuevo.

-Mire el cielo- le dijo haciendo lo propio con una mano en los ojos. –Estamos en primavera, pronto será verano.

-Si fuera usted, me pondría una chaqueta- contestó Neji fijándose en sus brazos desnudos.-Se va a agarrar una buena gripe con este viento.

-Me llamo Saura Haruno- se presentó Sakura alargando una mano a pesar de que la mirada de aquel hombre no era amistosa en absoluto. –Me he mudado hace unas semanas. Encantada de conocerlo. Ya tenia ganas de conocer a mis vecinos. ¿Ha estado usted fuera, de vacaciones?

-Mire... ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quiere usted de mí?

Sakura se mojó los labios con nerviosismo.  
-¿Cómo dice?

-Le advierto que no soy de esos vecinos encantadores y simpáticos, señorita Haruno, así que guárdese esa sonrisita para otros. ¿Me he expresado claramente?

Sin decir nada más, Neji se alejo con las manos en los bolsillos.

"¡Qué hombre tan arrogante y desagradable!" Se dijo Sakura mientras lo veía irse.

No estaba acostumbrada a inspirar aquel ánimo en los demás y en aquellos momentos de su vida, cuando más frágil se sentía, había sido un duro golpe. Se dijo que asís era mejor, que cuanto antes hubiera sabido que su vecino era un indeseable, mejor. Al menos, ahora, podría ignorarlo cuando lo volviera a ver.

Sakura se puso el sombrero y se preguntó como iba a empezar una nueva vida si ni siquiera sus vecinos querían conocerla. Apesadumbrada y sin ganas de continuar la penosa tarea de arrancar las malas hierbas del jardín, se metió en casa a grandes zancadas y dio portazo.


	2. Discusión

**Bueno antes quiero decir, lamento la demora pero he estado corta de tiempo. Pero finalmente, aquí está. Espero que tengan paciencia, porque está un poco largo. Ya el próximo capítulo no tardaré tanto en subirlo.**

**Bueno gracias y sigan leyendo (porfa no se olviden de mandarme un review diciéndome que les parece) **

**Bye!**

CAPITULO 2: DISCUSIÓN

Aquella noche, Neji no podía dormir oyendo el ir y venir de la puerta de hierro rota de la casa de su vecina. Como no podía conciliar el sueño, se puso de pie y miró por la ventana como si la intensidad de su furiosa mirada fuera suficiente para incendiar aquella vieja puerta. El problema era que no solamente la puerta lo sacaba de quicio. Últimamente, todo lo ponía de los nervios

En cualquier caso, era de esperar que su marido o su novio le arreglaran la maldita puerta. Ella, desde luego, no parecía de esas mujeres acostumbradas a mancharse las manos. ¿Quién demonios se vestía de blanco para limpiar el jardín?

Molesto consigo mismo por no dejar de pensaren su vecina, se fue a la cocina a beber algo. Al descubrir que no tenía café, maldijo en voz alta. Neji se obligó a respirar más despacio y se puso a buscar un poco de jugo porque se dio cuenta de que no era muy normal tomar cafeína en mitad de la noche.

Cinco minutos después, más calmado y con su vaso de jugo entre las manos, se fue al salón e intentó concentrarse en la enésima vez que veía _La reina de_ _África _mientras fuera la puerta vieja y oxidada de Sakura Haruno seguía acribillando la noche con su ir y venir.

Ataviada con pantalones y sudadera roja, Sakura intentaba arreglar la puerta oxidada, pero no le estaba resultando fácil porque estaba colgada y no tenía las manos suficientemente largas para levantarla y atornillar las bisagras a la vez.

Además, a pesar de que brillaba un sol radiante, hacía mucho frío y se les estaban congelando las manos.

-¡Maldita sea!- ¡le entraron ganas de tirarse al suelo y patalear como una niña pequeña!

Primero, había descubierto que su vecino era un Neanderthal y ahora se daba cuenta de que aquello de "_Hágalo usted mismo_" era un cuento chino.

"_No parecía difícil, no tendría que haberme resultado difícil_", pensó Sakura con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Algún problema?

Sakura levantó la mirada sorprendida al oír la voz masculina y sintió un inmenso calor por todo el cuerpo. Se encontró con unos gélidos ojos perla que la miraban con inusitado descaro y, a pesar de que le dio rabia, por no impedir quedarse mirándolo también.

Aquel hombre tenía un rostro de lo más masculino que le gustó más que la primera vez que se habían visto, cuando se había mostrado tan rudo con ella. En cualquier caso, no estaba dispuesta a que creyera que era una mujercita que no sabía hacer nada por sí misma.

-No, gracias- contestó dejando el destornillador en el suelo,

Frotándose las manos para hacerlas entrar en calor.

-Esta maldita puerta no me ha dejado dormir en toda la noche- dijo Neji cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Por qué cree que la estoy arreglando? Yo tampoco he pegado ojo.

-Entonces, ¿sabe lo que está haciendo?

A Sakura le pareció ver el atisbo de una sonrisa en los labios de su vecino, pero se dijo que se había equivocado porque de seguro aquel hombre no debía de saber sonreír.

-La verdad, señor "como se llame", es que no creo que sea asunto suyo, así que haga el favor de irse y de dejarme en paz.

-Neji Hyuga

-¿Qué?

-Me llamo Neji Hyuga

-Muy bien. Ahora que ya sé como se llama, si alguien viene a mi casa preguntando por usted por error, lo mandaré a la suya.

Acto seguido, recogió el destornillador y volvió a concentrarse en la puerta.

-Déme.

-¿Cómo?

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Neji le había arrebatado el destornillador.

-¿Po qué no se mete en casa y me deja esto a mí?

¿Pretendía que le creyera que se había vuelto una buena persona de repente? Sakura sabía perfectamente por qué quería ayudarla. Se había pasado toda la noche sin poder dormir por culpa de aquella puerta y no quería que se repitiera.

Prefería pasarse tres días arreglando la puerta que aceptar su machismo.

-No le he pedido que me ayude ni lo necesito, señor Hyuga. Seguro que tiene usted cosas mejores que hacer que helarse de frío y arreglar mi maldita puerta un domingo por la mañana.

Sakura extendió la mano con el corazón latiéndole aceleradamente.

-Devuélvame el destornillador, por favor.

-¿Hay algún hombre en su casa, señorita Haruno?

-No es asunto suyo y, por favor, no me trate como si, por ser mujer, no supiera utilizar las herramientas de trabajo porque…

-¿Sabe utilizarlas?- sonrío Neji con crueldad.

-¡Esto es ridículo!- exclamó Sakura indignada. –Déme mi destornillador y váyase. ¡Por favor, váyase!

-Como quiera- contestó Neji encogiéndose de hombros.

Neji le devolvió el destornillador como si realmente todo aquello le importara muy poco y se alejó.

Sin embargo, a los pocos pasos, se giró hacia ella y la miró de arriba abajo como si la encontrara atractiva físicamente.

-Arregle esa puerta, señorita Haruno, porque, de lo contrario, esta noche me presentaré en su casa para compartir con usted mi tormento.

Dicho aquello, retomó su partida como si fuera el señor de aquellas tierras y Sakura no fuera más que una pobre campesina que se hubiera colado en ellas.

…….

Dos horas después, muerta de hambre y de frío, Sakura se dio por vencida.

Diez minutos después, estaba a punto de descolgar el teléfono, cuando llamaron al timbre.

-Reconozco que tiene valor.

-¿Qué quiere decir usted con eso?- contestó Sakura teniendo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no abofetearlo.

-La he estado observando durante las dos horas que no ha cesado usted de intentar arreglar la puerta y, aunque me parece una cabezota sin sentido, admito que es usted tenaz. Ahora, deje que la saque de esto y que arregle su puerta. Le prometo no volverla a molestar.

-¿Cómo le tengo que decir que no necesito su ayuda? -dijo Sakura. –No quiero que me arregle la puerta. ¡Le aseguro que sería usted el último hombre sobre la faz de la tierra a quien le pediría que me la arreglara si yo no pudiera hacerlo!

Aquella mujer era realmente cabezota.

Al pensar en sus palabras, se preguntó si es que no tenía ni marido ni novio. Tenía que haber una buena razón para que estuviera reparando la puerta ella sola.

Neji la miró con interés.

Sus ojos se pararon en aquellos pechos que subían y bajaban debido a la acelerada respiración de su propietaria y se maldijo a sí mismo por la instantánea reacción de su entrepierna.

-Muy bien.

De bien nada, la verdad, porque la brisa marina se iba a pasar toda la noche moviendo la puerta de nuevo y él no iba a poder dormir.

-¿No le podría decir a su marido que la arreglara, por favor?

Al ver la sombra que se apoderó de sus ojos, Neji se dio cuenta de que sus palabras no habían sido muy oportunas.

-No tengo marido.

-No es el fin del mundo –dijo Neji encogiéndose de hombros y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos mientras se preguntaba qué podía decir para borrar el dolor que albergaba en su rostro. –Probablemente, esté usted mejor sin marido. Estar casado no es muy recomendable.

-¿De verdad? Desde luego, si va usted diciendo este tipo de cosas por la vida, no creo que tenga muchos amigos, señor Hyuga. Para su información, perdí a mi marido en un accidente de tráfico y le echo de menos con todo mi corazón, así que no me venga con que estoy mejor sin él –contestó Sakura con la voz tomada por la emoción.

Acto seguido, se le quebró, dio un paso atrás y cerró de un portazo.

Neji se quedó helado. No se podía mover. De todas las estupideces que había dicho en su vida aquélla había sido, sin duda, la peor.

Además de no haber sido capaz de consolar a una persona que estaba sufriendo visiblemente, había quedado demostrado que su táctica para no dejar que la gente se acercara a él, aquélla de ser desagradable con los demás, se había convertido en una costumbre desde que Tenten lo había abandonado dos años atrás.

Pensó en volver a llamar a la puerta para pedir perdón, pero decidió que, dada las circunstancias, Sakura lo mandaría al infierno.

Demasiado tarde. Ya estaba en él.

Una hora después, tenía la puerta arreglada, con nuevas bisagras y todo. Cuando se puso en pie, vio que una de las cortinas de la cocina se movía, pero no le prestó atención y se estiró.

Guardó sus herramientas y, sin esperar a que nadie saliera a darle las gracias por lo que había hecho, cerró la puerta y se alejó hacia su casa.


	3. Tristes Recuerdos

**Bueno aquí está el tercer capítulo tarde, lo sé no tengo excusa pero mi ****PC estaba con problemas, ya está bien así que ya no me tardaré tanto para actualizar (espero no me ahorquen… jejeje) espero que les guste!**

Con las manos llenas de harina, Sakura miró por la ventana y se fijó en su maltrecho jardín. La hierba estaba altísima en unas zonas y era casi inexistente en otras.

¿Qué le habría pasado a Neji Hyuga para arreglar su puerta después de lo que le había dicho?

Por enésima vez, Sakura se encontró pensando en él.

¿Se habría sentido culpable cuando le había dicho que no tenía marido? No, aquel hombre no parecía capaz de sentirse culpable por nada. Obviamente lo que le había pasado había sido que no había estado dispuesto a pasar otra noche en vela.

Había arreglado la puerta por su propio interés, algo que a Sakura le parecía muy bien siempre y cuando no esperara que le diera las gracias por ello.

Ahora sí que estaba decidida a no hacerle ni caso, ni siquiera a dedicarle una sonrisa de educación, aunque se lo pidiera de rodillas.

Claro que un hombre como Neji Hyuga nunca pedía nada de rodillas, seguro, y menos a una mujer porque con aquellos increíbles ojos perlas suyos lo decía todo.

Sakura se preguntó qué le habría pasado, qué le habría ocurrido para tener aquella expresión de pocos amigos, para haber elegido irse a vivir a una pequeña localidad como un ermitaño.

-¿Por qué no piensas en otra cosa?- se recriminó en voz alta.

Media hora después, con un pastel de carne en al horno y el lavaplatos puesto, Sakura volvió al salón para mirar viejas fotografías.

Había decidido que tenía demasiados recuerdos y que no necesitaba que nada ni nadie le recordaran como era Sasuke. Sus adorados rasgos estaban en su corazón y siempre lo estarían. Quedarse con todas aquellas fotografías sólo le iba a producir dolor. Al fin y al cabo, no tenía hijos para quienes guardarlas.

Al pensar en ello, sintió una punzada de dolor.

Tomó aire y abrió la primera de las cajas donde tenía las fotos guardadas. La primera fotografía que miró le recordó la preciosa sonrisa que tenía su marido, que en aquella imagen aparecía ante la cámara, para variar, y no detrás de ella.

Se la había hecho un día que se habían escapado a la playa en el que se habían comportado como un par de niños. Se habían comido unos helados enormes, habían ido a comérselo en la arena, viendo subir la marea y creyendo fervientemente que tenían ante sí un maravilloso futuro.

Sakura sintió un nudo en la garganta y acarició la fotografía con el corazón lleno de amor y orgullo por aquel hombre que había sido su marido, al que tanto había amado y al que había perdido. Sasuke tenía unos rasgos bonitos. Era muy atractivo y, además, todo el mundo se sentía atraído por él porque era bueno y divertido. (Todo lo contrario a como es Sasuke en realidad).

Así había quedado demostrado en su entierro, al que había acudido tanta gente que el cementerio se había quedado pequeño. (Seguro que estaba lleno, pero de mujeres).

No podía creer que hubiera pasado ya siete meses desde el accidente. Tras pasar los tres primeros meses en un mundo irreal, entonces decidió irse a vivir a la casa de la playa, escapar de la ciudad y refugiarse en la tranquilidad del campo. A veces se preguntaba si se había precipitado porque ella vivía bien, tenía un buen trabajo. Luego se dio cuenta de que era para aquel lugar le recordaba mucho a Sasuke, si seguía más tiempo en ese lugar no sabía lo que podía pasar.

Miró a su alrededor y suspiró al darse cuenta de la cantidad de estanterías y el suelo que

iba a tener que limpiar antes de colocar las preciosas alfombras que Sasuke había traído de sus múltiples viajes. Si quería que la casa quedara bien, iba a tener que aprender a hacer aquello y mucho más. En cierta medida, ya se sentía derrotada porque Neji Hyuga había tenido que arreglarle la puerta.

¡Pero estaba dispuesta a demostrarle que no era ninguna inútil!

Cuando el delicioso aroma del pastel de carne llegó hasta el salón, Sakura fue a su dormitorio tomó los libros de segunda mano que se había comprado la semana anterior.

…....

Neji acababa de salir de la ducha cuando llamaron al teléfono y acudió a contestar con una toalla a la cintura y el pelo mojado. (me va a dar…jeje)

Solamente había dos personas que supieran donde estaba y en aquellos momentos no le apetecía hablar con ninguna de las dos.

-¿Si?

-¿Neji, eres tú?- dijo una voz femenina que conocía muy bien.

-Si, Hinata soy yo- suspiró Neji preguntándose que podía decirle a su hermana para terminar con aquella conversación cuanto antes, Hinata lo trataba como si fuera su madre.

-¿Qué tal están los niños?

-Ellos están muy bien, pero no te llamo por eso. No son ellos quienes me preocupan, como tú bien lo sabes.

-¿Soy yo el objeto de tus amorosos desvelos?

-No estoy en broma, Neji. ¡Hace dos meses estuviste a punto de morir por una simple gripe! Es normal que quiera asegurarme de que estás comiendo bien y esas cosas. Ya sé que el tema de las proteínas lo tienes controlado, pero quiero que comas frutas y verduras. Hay una tienda muy buena en el pueblo donde también venden frutos secos.

-Gracias por el consejo.

-No te pongas en plan sarcástico.

-No me pongo en plan sarcástico- dijo Neji sentándose en el sofá y mirándose la mano que tenía sobre el muslo.

Le temblaba. Poco, pero le temblaba. No le había dicho nada de aquello a su hermana a pesar de que hacía meses que tenía lo temblores, le había dicho que era un síntoma de estrés prolongado. Había seguido del médico y estaba descansando, así que flexionó los dedos y se dijo que no pasa nada.

-¿Neji?

La voz de su hermana lo devolvió al presente.

-Si, sigo aquí.

-No pareces muy feliz.

-No saques conclusiones apresuradas.

-Me parece que voy a tener que ir a verte. Podría dejar a los niños con la madre de Naruto e ir a pasar un par de días contigo.

-Hinata, sin ánimo de ofender… no me apetece tener visitas- le aseguró Neji –Quiero estar solo, lo necesito. Te llamaré dentro de unos días para contarte que tal voy, ¿De acuerdo?

Neji no se sentía con fuerzas para hablar con nadie. El último intento había sido con su vecina y había salido realmente mal.

-Está bien- contestó su hermana- ¿Seguro que estás bien?

-Sí, seguro Hinata.

-Sabes donde estoy si me necesitas. Por cierto, espero que hayas dejado dicho en el trabajo que no te molesten.

Neji recordó la conversación que tuvo con Lee.

-Si hay algo importante, cualquier cosa que te haga dudar, llámame.

Lee lo había mirado indignado, como diciéndole que se podía fiar de él y, en realidad, Neji se fiaba de él completamente, pero lo cierto era que le gustaba tenerlo todo bajo control. Si la gripe no lo hubiera dejado con fatiga crónica y dolores musculares, ya estaría trabajando… aunque el médico hubiera dicho que no le convenía.

-Lee no me llamará a menos que sea completamente necesario- contestó.

-Espero que no se te ocurra a entrenar ni a correr ni nada por el estilo.

-Claro que no.

La idea de no poder hacer ningún esfuerzo físico se le antojaba inaguantable, el que siempre había estado en forma.

-Hasta luego- se despidió su hermana.

-Hasta luego, hermanita. Dales un beso a los niños de mi parte.

**No se olviden dejarme un review**** GRACIAS!**

**Bye!**


	4. Eres tú, soy yo

**Capítulo 4!!!!!**

**Por fin lo subí!!!**

Sakura sabía que era una estupidez, pero ir a la ciudad hacer la compra y no preguntarle a su vecino si necesitaba algo le parecía una falta de educación imperdonable. Hacía días que no lo veía, pero su coche, seguía aparcado fuera. Llevaba un regalo para hacer las paces en las manos, unos bizcochos de frutas que había hecho ella misma y le habían quedado riquísimos.

Llamó a la puerta y oyó pasos dentro. Al cabo de unos segundos, Neji abrió la puerta y se quedo mirándola dejándola sin aliento.

Llevaba unos pantalones desgastados rotos en la rodilla y una camiseta negra, una ropa que llevaba mucha gente todos los días, pero que a él le quedaba especialmente bien.

Hubo algo en aquel atuendo, quizás como la camiseta marcaba sus bíceps, que hizo que Sakura sintiera una quemazón en el bajo vientre que la aturdió.

-Pensé que… le gustarían –dijo por fin entregándole la bandeja y dando un paso atrás- son bizcochos de frutas. Los acabo de hacer.

Neji la miro y vio que estaba ligeramente sonrosada y se preguntó por que demonios le llevaba bizcochos.

-Gracias.

Sakura sintió pánico. ¿No iba a decir nada más? ¿Por qué demonios fue a su casa?

-De nada -le dijo- Voy a ir al pueblo a comprar unas cosas y he venido a ver si necesitaba algo.

-Solo le he arreglado la cancela, señorita Haruno.. no la he salvado de morir ahogada.

¡Y él sonriendo! ¡Maldito!

-Ya se que no está interesado en ser un vecino encantador y simpático porque eso ya me lo dejo usted claro el otro día, pero había pensado que no podía sentirse mal o algo y, en ese caso, podía necesitar que yo…

Se interrumpió al ver que Neji la seguía mirando como si fuera la mujer más interesante del mundo y no pudo evitar volver a fijarse en sus bíceps.

¿Por qué no tenía piedad y se ponía un camisa aquel hombre?

-Ahora mismo, no necesito nada –le aseguro- Pero gracias.

Lo dijo en un tono de voz meloso que Sakura tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no tropezar con sus propios pies en un intento de huida.

-Será mejor que me vaya –anunció.

-Muy bien –contestó él a sus espaldas mientras Sakura bajaba las escaleras del Porche a toda velocidad.

Una vez dentro de la casa, Neji retiró el papel celofán y aspiro el maravilloso aroma de los bizcochos recién hechos.

-Mmm... –sonrío-. Sabe perfectamente cómo tentar a un hombre, preciosa Sakura. Me pregunto de qué otros placeres es usted capaz.

Alarmado al darse cuenta de que estaba visiblemente excitado, Neji se metió en la cocina prometiéndose a sí mismo que, a partir de aquel momento, no iba a hacer absolutamente nada para que la viudita le volviera a llevar bizcochos.

No quería que nadie invadiera su soledad y, además, se trataba de una mujer que lo estaba pasando fatal y a la que él no sabía cómo ayudar.

Sin embargo, mientras se metía un bizcocho en la boca, se dijo que era un mentiroso porque se imaginaba perfectamente calentando la cama con aquel maravilloso cuerpo de su vecina.

Aquello era fruta prohibida y, además, dadas las circunstancias, era ridículo.

Una vez terminada la compra, Sakura no tenía prisa por volver a casa y se dedicó a deambular por la ciudad.

Encontró un acogedor lugar y se comió un panecillo de salmón fresco con salsa de mantequilla al limón y una copa de vino. Satisfecha después de su comida, pagó y salió del local para encontrarse con una noche sorprendentemente apacible.

Mientras conducía de vuelta a casa, se dio cuenta de que estaba terriblemente cansada y que lo que más le apetecía era acurrucarse en el sofá con la manta y leer un rato. En el maletero llevaba dos grandes bolsas con alimentos y todo lo que necesitaba para pintar el día siguiente todas las estanterías de pino del salón.

Cuando estaba sacando la compra del coche dispuesta a entrar a casa, oyó pasos a sus espaldas y se giró alarmada.

Neji Hyuga iba hacia ella calentándose las manos con el aliento, que dibujaba caprichosas figuras en el aire de la noche. Olía a mar y era obvio que llegaba de pasear por la playa.

-Ah, es usted. Hace una noche maravillosa para pasear- sonrió Sakura.

Neji la miró con su impenetrable mirada opalina. Sólo había estado media hora andando por la arena y tenía el corazón como si hubiera corrido un maratón.

Estaba visiblemente irritado.

-¿Qué se propone, señorita Haruno? ¿Quiere que cambie la opinión que tengo acerca de usted? Ya le dije muy claro que no tengo la intención de ser el vecino simpático y jovial que usted quiere, pero usted no para de intentar ganarme. Primero, con los bizcochos y ¿ahora qué? ¿Qué se le va a ocurrir a continuación?- le espetó de manera insolente.

-No se de qué me habla, señor Hyuga. ¿Se cree que estoy tan desesperada como para querer ser su amiga? ¡Aunque soy viuda, preferiría pasearme cincuenta años en una celda sin ventanas que pasar un minuto más en su odiosa compañía!

Aquello hizo reír a Neji y su risa fría hizo que Sakura se estremeciera.

-Me alegro de ver que usted no es ten sumisa como parece. Es cierto, Sakura, estaría usted mejor en una celda sin ventanas que conmigo. Si no me cree pregúnteselo a mi ex mujer y ella se lo confirmará.

-Le aseguro que no volveré a molestarlo y siento haberlo hecho. Ahora, si me disculpa, voy a meter la compra en casa –contestó Sakura mirando a su vecino, a quien se le había borrado la sonrisa del rostro.

Lo oyó maldecir en voz baja, pero no supo si lo decía por ella o por sí mismo. En cualquier caso, se fue y Sakura no pudo averiguarlo. Cuando Sakura se incorporó, ya se estaba alejando por el camino rumbo a su casa y, a los pocos segundos, el ruido de su puerta resonó como un rifle en la mitad de la noche.

………..

Sakura no se podía dormir.

Desde que el vecino la había abroncado por el simple hecho de intentar ser simpática, había estado inquieta y ahora conciliar el sueño, así que estaba en su dormitorio con la luz encendida intentando leer.

¿Por qué le caía tan mal a Neji Hyuga? Había hablado de una ex mujer. ¿Le recordaría a ella? ¿Se habrían divorciado en condiciones tan malas que la seguía odiando? Por mucho que pensó en ello, no llegó a ninguna conclusión sobre el frío hombre que vivía en la casa de al lado y que, para colmo, le había arruinado un maravilloso día.

Sakura se abrazó las rodillas y suspiró. Si al menos Sasuke estuviera allí. Él habría sabido cómo consolarla. Probablemente, le habría apoyado la cabeza en el pecho y le hubiera acariciado el pelo diciéndole que no debía preocuparse ni un segundo más por aquel bestia no quisiera ser simpático. Seguramente habría hecho algún comentario gracioso sobre el vecino que la hubiera hecho reír. ¡Cuánto echaba de menos la risa de su marido! Sasuke siempre había tenido facilidad para ver las cosas positivas de la vida, incluso en los peores momentos.

A Sakura aquel aspecto de su carácter siempre le había dado envidia por que ella era mucho más seria y cautelosa mientras que Sasuke no sabia lo que era la cautela y siempre se enfrentaba a la vida con una risotada. Cuánto le hubiera gustado que estuviera ahí con ella comentando las cosas que iban a hacer en la casa, pero…

Sakura se levanto de la cama, se apartó el pelo de la cara y se puso a pasearse por la habitación. Tragó saliva para no llorar y se dijo que no era la primera viuda de la historia y que, desgraciadamente, no iba a ser la última mujer en sufrir la pérdida del hombre amado.

Si todas las demás habían conseguido sobrevivir al dolor y a la soledad, ella también podía. Al fin y al cabo, había conseguido llegar hasta allí sin irse abajo.

¿Y qué habría querido decir Neji Hyuga con eso de que no era tan sumisa como parecía? ¡Con solo pensar en él se sentía tan sumisa como un rinoceronte furioso! ¡Le entraron ganas de ir a su casa y dejarle muy claro a aquel arrogante que ella podía ser un tormento peor que la puerta!

Por supuesto, no lo iba a hacer.

De haberlo hecho, la hubiera despedido con esa mirada de desdén que le salía de forma natural o incluso se habría atrevido a llamar a la policía para denunciar que tenia una loca en su jardín y que fueran a buscarla porque quería dormir.

Frustrada y furiosa, Sakura se puso la bata y se dirigió a la cocina. Una vez allí, abrió la nevera y saco el pastel de frutas que había hecho aquella tarde.

Tras servirse un buen trozo, se sentó en la mesa y se lo comió mientras unas lágrimas abrasadoras le caían por las mejillas.

………

Neji se miro los dos cortes que se había hecho mientras se afeitaba y se los apretó para que no sangraran demasiado. Aquella mañana no se había levantado con temblores, pero no estaba concentrado porque se había portado mal con la vecina viuda y tenia remordimientos.

Si Hinata lo hubiera oído, seguramente habría sentido vergüenza de su hermana. Lo cierto es que Neji estaba avergonzado de sí mismo. Haber pagado con ella el enfado que tenía porque no era tan fuerte como antes era imperdonable. Recordó el dolor de sus ojos cuando lo miró cómo si fuera un conductor que acababa de atropellar a su cachorro.

Neji se miró en el espejo y maldijo. Desde luego, si fuera Sakura, intentaría evitarlo, no volverlo a ver.

En cualquier caso, no le iba a pedir perdón porque, ¿acaso no le había dejado claro que no quería ser su amigo? ¿Aquella mujer era masoquista o qué? ¿Por qué no paraba de sonreír de aquella manera tímida e inocente que le derretía el corazón a cualquiera?

Menos a él, claro.

Mientras se vestía, Neji se dijo que no era culpa suya que aquella mujer fuera viuda y estuviera sola. Tal vez, otro hombre hubiera elegido aprovechar la coyuntura, pero él no tenia ninguna intención de meterse en una situación tan problemática. Le había llevado dos años olvidarse de Tenten y no tenia intención alguna de empezar una relación con otra mujer.

Tras ponerse unos pantalones y una camisa blanca, Neji fue a la cocina a desayunar y se sorprendió del hambre que tenia pues, después de la gripe, había perdido el apetito contento de haberlo recuperado se dispuso a prepararse unos huevos con tomate.

**Bien de ahora en adelante los demás capítulos serán más largos y subiré uno cada semana… en serio no es broma ya he durado demasiado subiéndolos… **

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado****, bye :P**

**Nos seguimos leyendo xD**


	5. ¿Amigos?

**Hola aquí estoy con nuevo cap y cumpliendo ****mí promesa jejeje**

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios.**

**Si ya se y tienen razón Sasuke tiene (o tenía) la personalidad como Naruto, si bueno quería hacer algo diferente, en el anime Sasuke tan bien es serio y frío. Aquí eso sólo se lo dejaré a Neji.**

**Bien ya aclaré, no los entretengo más…**

**Cap. 5 **

A Sakura le dolía la cabeza del horrible olor a pintura. Decidió salir a tomar aire fresco y se llevó las estanterías de pino recién pintadas al jardín. Mientras terminaba de dar la última capa de pintura lila a una de ellas, no pudo evitar fijarse en el bonito Land Rover azul de Neji, pero se apresuró a desviar la mirada por si él la veía. A no ser que hubiera bajado a la playa o al pueblo, debía de estar en casa. En ese caso, cuanto menos se vieran, mejor. Lo último que quería Sakura en aquellos momentos era una repetición de la horrible confrontación de la noche anterior.

Llevaba una hora pintando cuando oyó que la puerta de al lado se habría y se cerraba. Al levantar la vista, se encontró con los ojos de Neji, pero desvió rápidamente la mirada y se dijo que no debía prestarle ninguna atención. Sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo porque los pasos de aquel hombre indicaban que iba hacia su casa.

-Voy a ir directamente al grano –anunció Neji.

Cuando lo tuvo ante si, por primera vez, lo que le llamó la atención no fueron sus impresionantes ojos perla sino el hoyuelo que tenía en la mandíbula.

-¿Sobre qué va ir usted directamente al grano? –preguntó Sakura simulando indiferencia.

Neji no contestó inmediatamente.

-Le debo una disculpa –dijo por fin.

-¿Ah, si? –dijo Sakura enarcando una ceja con sarcasmo.

-No es culpa suya que prefiera estar solo.

-¿Eso es una disculpa? –preguntó Sakura teniendo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no sonreír.

Era obvio que el pobre hombre lo estaba pasando fatal, que no le resultaba fácil pedir "_perdón_", así que Sakura decidió ayudarlo.

-Olvídelo. No necesito que me pida perdón. Entiendo perfectamente que se comporte como lo hace. Para usted, su intimidad es lo más importante. Ha venido aquí para estar solo y, como mi casa llevaba tanto tiempo vacía, dio por hecho que lo iba ha seguir estando. Mi presencia aquí lo ha sorprendido y hubiera preferido que me fuera. Lo entiendo perfectamente. Me parece que yo me he venido a vivir aquí buscando exactamente lo mismo, pero ha diferencia de usted, señor Hyuga, aunque me gusta mucho estar sola, no me supone ningún trauma hablar con el resto de la humanidad. A veces, tiene efectos positivos. Una sonrisa me alegra el día. Nunca le he pedido que se venga a vivir conmigo o que sea mi mentor, ni siquiera le pedí que me arreglara la puerta. Yo me he limitado a decirle hola, desearle buenos días, a comportarme como una persona normal, amable y simpática y no creo que sea para tanto, ¿no le parece?

Aquel discurso tomó a Neji por sorpresa, no sólo porque fuera cierto de principio a fin, sino por la pasión con la que Sakura lo había dicho. De repente, la vio desde otra perspectiva. Era obvio que esa mujer amaba apasionadamente y sin reservas y Neji sintió una punzada de celos al pensar en el hombre al que su vecina había amado y había perdido.

Se fijó en la sudadera que llevaba, que le quedaba por lo menos tres tallas grandes, y se dio cuenta de que, sin duda, había sido de marido. Entonces, se preguntó si todavía lo echaría de menos en su cama por las noches. Al ver que Neji apretaba las mandíbulas, Sakura se preguntó si se habría excedido y no habría hecho más que empeorar las cosas.

-Si no tiene nada más que decirme, tengo que seguir pintando –suspiró indignada –Quiero terminar con estas estanterías porque esta tarde han dicho que va a llover.

-Perdón por haberme mostrado maleducado con usted. Tengo mis razones para ser como soy, pero jamás debería de portado mal con mi vecina. ¿Acepta usted mis disculpas?

Sakura se dio cuenta sorprendida de que aquel hombre parecía haberlo perdido todo y, sabiendo lo que se sentía en aquel estado, no pudo evitar mostrarse solidaria.

-Por supuesto –contestó sin dudar.

-¿Así sin más? –dijo Neji con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Le resulta así de fácil perdonar?

-¿De qué sirve tener rencor a los demás? Sólo sirve para desgastarse la vida y para amargarse y yo no quiero vivir así.

-Claro que no –sonrió Neji –No la quiero entretener –añadió con la intención de irse a dar un buen paseo por la playa porque se encontraba mejor que nunca.

-Le iba a invitar a tomar una taza de té –Comentó Sakura –A no ser que le parezca demasiado atrevido por mi parte.

Al ver el brillo de humor en sus ojos, Neji se encontró pensando que aquella mujer le caía mejor de lo que pensaba.

-Me encantaría tomar el té con usted, pero, ¿podríamos esperar a que haya vuelto de mi paseo por la playa?

-Claro que sí –contestó Sakura encantada porque Neji había aceptado su invitación.

"_Sólo es una taza de té"_, se dijo mientras lo veía alejándose por el camino. Pero seguro que no pasaba nada por añadir un pedazo de tarta de manzana recién hecha, ¿verdad?

……….

Sorteando un camino de obstáculos formado por muebles, libros y cajas, Neji siguió a Sakura hasta el salón y sonrió.

-Parece que se ha tomado muy en serio esto de la renovación –contestó mirando a su alrededor.

-Es la primera vez que renuevo mi casa –contestó Sakura apartándose un mechón de pelo de la cara y sonriendo nerviosa –pero estoy decidida a hacerlo bien. Esta casa necesita un poco de cariño, ¿no le parece?

-Lleva cerrada mucho tiempo, pero no parece que esté mal. No creo que tenga nada que unas cuantas capas de pintura y una buena limpieza no puedan arreglar.

-¿Hace mucho que usted tiene la suya?

-Nos la dejó mi madre a mi hermana y a mí hace diez años y venimos en vacaciones, como solía hacer ella, pero lo cierto es que Hinata la utiliza más que yo porque tiene dos hijos que aquí se la pasan en grande.

Al oír aquello, Sakura sintió que se derretía por dentro porque era lo más íntimo que aquel desconocido le había contado de sí mismo desde que se habían conocido. De repente, se encontró queriendo saber más.

-Así que está usted de vacaciones –comentó.

-Más o menos –contestó Neji con frialdad encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Cuánto tiempo se va a quedar?

-Desde luego, es un lugar precioso para venir de vacaciones. ¿Quiere café o té? –preguntó Sakura dándose cuenta de que su vecino no le quería contar por qué exactamente estaba allí.

-Té con leche y sin azúcar –contestó Neji acercándose a la ventana y observando el jardín. – Va a tener que trabajar mucho ahí fuera.

-Sí –suspiró Sakura, -y lo peor es que no tengo ni idea de jardinería. En casa, solo tenia unas cuantas macetas en las ventanas y, aun y así, se solían morir.

-Seguro que no la cuidaban –dijo Neji girándose hacia ella.

Al sentir sus ojos sobre su cuerpo, Sakura deseó ir vestida con algo un poco más femenino.

-No, claro que no lo hacíamos. Sasuke y yo, Sasuke era mi marido, siempre teníamos millones de cosa que hacer, siempre estábamos trabajando. Hacía tres años que nos habíamos mudado de casa y todavía teníamos cosas sin sacar de las cajas –recordó Sakura.

-¿A qué se dedicaba su marido?

Sakura sonrió automáticamente. Se le hacía más fácil hablar de Sasuke con aquel hombre que de sí misma.

-Era cámara de televisión. Solía hacer sucesos. Le encantaba su trabajo y no paraba de viajar por todo el mundo realizando reportajes y siguiendo las noticias a medida que se iban produciendo. A veces, tuvo que ir a lugares peligrosos e inhóspitos. Resulta realmente irónico que muriera cruzando la calle justo frente de casa.

Neji sintió un repentino e inesperado deseo de acariciarle el pelo y de consolarla, pero cuando aquella idea se le hubo pasado por la mente, la rechazó por estúpida. ¿Cómo iba él a consolar a alguien cuando era un amargado?

Aquello le hizo entender que no había ningún motivo para pasar más tiempo en su compañía que, desde luego, no le iba a llevar a ningún sitio hacerle creer que era un hombre cariñoso y comprensivo cuando no lo era. Si ponía demasiado de su parte para que su incipiente amistad fuera a más, tarde o temprano, aquella mujer iba a pagar su amargura y Sakura Haruno no se merecía algo así.

-Perdón, pero no me voy a poder quedar a tomar el té –anunció dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¿Por qué? –quiso saber Sakura. -¿Es por qué me he puesto a hablar de mi marido? No lo he hecho para que me tenga usted pena, si eso es lo que le preocupa. Yo lo único que quería era charlar un ato mientras nos tomábamos una taza de té.

Neji la miró a los ojos y vio que aquella mujer no había perdido las ganas de vivir y las esperanzas ni el optimismo y se dijo que tenía que cortar por lo sano cuanto antes y hacerla entender que no era buena compañía.

-¿Y qué pasa con lo que yo quiero, Sakura? –le espetó.

-¿A qué se refiere? –contestó ella ruborizándose ligeramente.

-¿Qué pasa si yo quiero algo más que charlar un rato tomando una taza de té?

Aunque parecía una mujer inocente, el intenso rubor que se apoderó de sus mejillas confirmó que había entendido perfectamente el doble significado de las palabras de Neji, que sintió enormes ganas de pedir perdón, pero era cierto, de que deseaba a aquella mujer. De hecho, en aquellos momentos, hubiera dado todo lo que tenía a cambio de tenerla en su cama.

Sakura había dicho o hecho algo que lo había enfadado y que había provocado aquel comentario destinado a herirla.

-Si esperaba herirme con su implicación, siento decepcionarlo, señor Hyuga, es una taza de té y tal vez una ración de tarta casera de manzana. En cuanto a todo lo demás… me temo que no estoy en el mercado de las relaciones casuales. Estaba muy enamorada de mi marido y, ahora mismo, lo último que se me pasa por la cabeza es estar con otro hombre. Espero que este asunto haya quedado completamente claro entre nosotros.

Neji, de brazos cruzados, la miró y no supo interpretar por qué había sentido aquella repentina decepción al oír sus palabras.

No se había sentido atraído ni remotamente por otra mujer desde que se había separado de Tenten, que se lo había hecho pasar fatal. Por supuesto, había mantenido relaciones sexuales de una noche para satisfacer su libido, pero sólo había sido sexo por sexo.

Con Sakura Haruno sabía que no sería sólo sexo pues llevaba las palabras _"para siempre"_ impresas en la cara. Era obvio que de esas mujeres con las que uno quiere tener hijos, con las que se quiere envejecer. Ella no estaba en el mercado de las relaciones casuales y él en el mercado de las relaciones permanentes.

Aun así, la admiraba realmente porque había sabido capear sus horribles comentarios con bastante dignidad. Lo cierto era que, si antes le debía una disculpa ahora le debía muchas.

-Creo que nos entendemos perfectamente –contestó sonriendo.

Sakura lo miró sorprendida. Era increíblemente guapo y tenía un cuerpo digno de un deportista de elte y supuso que muchas mujeres habrían aceptado la invitación que le acababa de hacer a ella, pero tal vez ellas no estaban tan enamoradas de sus parejas como ella lo había estado de Sasuke.

-Entonces, ¿le apetece una taza de té?

-¿Ha dicho usted algo de tarta de manzana? –contestó Neji mirándola a los ojos.

Sabía que debía irse, pero se encontró con que no quería volver a su casa vacía y no quería seguir pensando todo el día que se había equivocado.

Sakura sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco pues había creído realmente que su vecino se iba a ir y le había sorprendido y anonadado que se quedara.

"Vergüenza debería darte, Sakura Haruno"

-Siéntase como en casa –le dijo. –Voy por el té y la tarta.

De alguna manera, una hora se convirtió en dos y, cuando la lluvia comenzó a golpear los cristales, Sakura corrió fuera en compañía de Neji, que la ayudó a meter las estanterías recién pintadas.

-Gracias –le dijo secándose el pelo y preguntándose si su vecino aprovecharía para irse.

Lo cierto era que aquellas dos horas no habían sido dos horas de conversación animada sino, más bien, todo lo contrario.

Neji se había tomado dos trozos de tarta y dos tazas de té y se había sentado en el sofá sin mucho ánimo de conversar. De hecho, a Sakura se le había hecho interminable el tener que sacar temas de conversación y, cuando se había puesto a llover lo había agradecido.

Por eso no entendía por qué él no se iba y por qué ella no quería que se fuera. No quería que se fuera sin darle una pista de qué le ocurría

-Si me necesita ayuda para hacer algo en la casa, llámeme –le ofreció Neji pasándose los dedos por el pelo y mirándola de manera inequívoca.

Sakura sintió un escalofrío en la espalda.

-Muchas gracias por el ofrecimiento.

-Es realmente educada.

-Así me educaron mis padres.

A Sakura no le hizo ninguna gracias el tono burlón de sus palabras ni cómo la estaba mirando porque era obvio que creía que era una mujer demasiado sencilla como para entender los sofisticados juegos a los que jugaban los adultos.

Muy bien porque ella no tenía ninguna intensión de dar a entender que era lo que no era. Si Neji había creído que, siendo amable con ella iba a conseguir que cayera en sus brazos y tenerla como diversión el tiempo que estuviera allí, se había equivocado de cabo a rabo. Sakura no tenía intensión de ser el clavo ardiente de nadie y, menos, de un hombre enfadado y amargado que ni siquiera era capaz de mantener una conversación medio decente con otro ser humano.

Sin embargo, no podía negar que algo estaba ocurriendo entre ellos.

-Creo que será mejor que se vaya –le dijo por fin sin poder de dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

-Sí, creo que será lo mejor –contestó él acariciándole la mejilla. –Gracias por el té. La tarta estaba maravillosa.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras él, Sakura se tocó las mejillas y tomó aire.

-Madre mía…

**Ahí qued****ó…**

**¿Durará la extraña amistad de Neji y Sakura? ¿****Por qué Tenten no está con Neji? ¿Era Sasuke el "increíble marido" como Sakura dice? ¿Seguiré actualizando semanalmente? ¿Les gustó el capítulo? ¿Me dejarán reviews? **

**Próximo capítulo!!!! xD **


End file.
